Revenge
by Little Red Knight
Summary: What happened if Hermione and Ron finally got together, but one night whilst Hermione is on prefect duties she catches Ron with Lavender brown in the library? This is better then it sounds. RATED TO BE SAFE WITH LANGAUGE. PLZ NO MORE FLAMES.


Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's Characters and themes. **

The red and gold Gryffindor common room was in silences as the old wooden grandfather clock stroke three am; by this point everyone had gone to bed, all except a frizzy brown haired girl who was sat in the alcove looking out of the large glass window to her right which over looked the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione Granger sat staring meaninglessly out of it trying to forget the pain that wouldn't leave her now broken heart, after what she had seen earlier that day.

Her boyfriend for the past year and a half Ronald Weasley, the boy she had loved ever since her first year at Hogwarts had cheated on her. She had court him snogging another girl in the library; this in itself making the situation ten times worst as everyone knew the library was and always will be her 'turf' so to speak. When she had first seen them she had been shocked to say the least, Ron had told her time after time how much he loved her and then he went and did this, however as far as she knew he hadn't seen her, so he probably didn't even know she knew he had cheated on her with one of the girls she shared a dorm with, a girl she didn't like; the slut Lavender Brown.

So many questions where racing through her head like how long had they been at it behind her back? How could he had done this to her after everything they had been though together? But the thing that upset her the most was that he had continued to say he loved her, if Ron didn't have feeling for her anymore he should have just told her and ended their relationship, not cheat on her.

The stupid bastard.

The scene of them in the library continued to replay itself in her head over and over again; She would never forget................

_Hermione had been making her way to the library like she did every Friday after class to do her homework early so she had the weekend to do what she liked. Sometimes her boyfriend Ron and her best friend Harry would join her but today Ron had said he was busy and would see her later and Harry was seeing his girlfriend Ginny. _

_So she made her way to the library all by herself. When she arrived she took her normal seat at the third table on the left; she always thought it was the best place to sit as it wasn't near enough to the back for her to hear the students of Hogwarts who tried to make out at the back of the library where people couldn't see them and it wasn't to near the front to hear the hustle and bustle in the corridors or Madam Price making funny noises to herself....by doing this she creeped out students who she through were 'unworthy', who dared to entered her library. _

_Hermione took her seat quickly before anyone could take the seat and begun to empty her books, ink and quills out on to the table. She instantly got to work on her charms homework which was due the next Wednesday. It was hours later when she finally got to her last piece of homework; potions. Normally Hermione would have stopped for the night, it was already well past her normal finishing time but tonight she felt that it would just be silly to leave now when she only had one last piece of work to do, so she stayed and continued her work. _

_She was half way through her work when she had to stop to get a book, so she rose from her seat and begun to make her way towards the back of the library where she knew the book her needed would be, however she suddenly heard a sickeningly high giggling noise. She was not as alone as she had originally thought. She tip-toed to the bookshelf at the back of the library which she needed so as not to disturb them and looked around frantically for the book. It wasn't there; so seeing no other opinion she begun to tip-toe back towards the end of the shelving and that's when she heard a familiar boy's voice. His voice echoed through the library but he didn't seem to notice. Feeling it was her duty as head girl to break-up this couples' 'make out' session. _

_Hermione crept to the end of the stack and peaked her head around the corner, to see her Gryffindor room mate Lavender Brown and her boyfriend Ronald Billius Weasley. Ron had Lavender pressed up against the back bookshelves with one of her legs wrapped around his waist. They were snogging each other frantically, well if you called what appeared to be two people sucking each others faces off then they were snogging. They began to unbutton each others' school shirts to her dismay. She watched, too shocked to look away, as he moved his hands from her hips up over Lavenders' stomach lightly, making Lavender moan loudly before Ronald kissed her making her quiet once more. Once all the buttons on both their shirts had been unbuttoned fully, they threw them to the floor without any hesitation. _

_Hermione drew herself away from the scene trying to stop herself from crying until she had at least left the library. She hurried as fast as she could, still being as quiet as possible, though she didn't know why. Arriving back at her work table, she threw all her things into her bag and ran out of the library and back to the Gryffindor common room as fast as she could as tears fell from her eyes and down her face._ _She ran up to the fat lady, before screaming the password '__Pygmy Puff__' at her. Her breathing was increasing rapidly due to the sob that had risen in her throat, begging to come out_. _When she climbed through the portrait hole she discovered there were still a lot of people in the common room so she ran past Neville before anyone had a chance to stop her and ask what was the matter?. She ran up to the seventh year girls dorm, jumped into her bed and closed the curtains around her bed tightly before sobbing until late into the night.. _

_She had stayed in her fortress like bed until she had heard all the girls come up to bed and fall asleep in her dorm, this including Lavender, before Hermione made her way back down to the common room which she found empty. _

She hadn't left her position since she had come down and wasn't planning to, for at least another hour. The tears had stopped by know leaving behind them only tear stained cheeks, reflecting her sadness. However the sadness had nearly all vanished and been replaced with extreme anger at her boyfriend and the slut. She wanted REVENGE for what he had done to her, no-one messes with a Granger especially Hermione Jane Granger. Hermione continued to remind herself that this was Ronald own fault, it was his choice to cheat on her with the slut, and so, her plans of revenge began.

She stayed awake planning until the clock struck once again, only this time it was now four in the morning. Hermione ran up to her room deciding she needed to look her best so she would need some sleep. Hermione got back to her bed and fell asleep quickly, excited about how her plans for the next day and how they would turn out.

The next morning Hermione woke to find herself the first girl in the dorm awake. She quickly ran into the bathroom so she her plans for revenge could begin.

She washed her face with ice cold water, removing any tears stains which had remanded. The sadness and depression which had affected her last night were gone.

She had decided last night that she needed to show him that he would miss her, and regret what he had done. Hermione looked into the mirror to see an evil smirk tugging at the edges of her lips, and her rich warm chocolate brown eyes glowing.

The first thing on her list was her make-up, the first thing was to apply a light dusting of foundation over her face before which she applied with easy, using black eye liner and black mascara to make her eyes stand out more before she applied some red ear shadow. She reached into the back of her make-up bag and found the darkest red lip stick she could find, she knew Ron adored it when she wore really dark lipstick (he said it made him want to kiss her more); this would make him go crazy for the rest of the day, yet he would not be getting even one kiss for what he had done. Make-up looking fabulous, she moved on to the bush of tangled frizz and curls that she called hair. She reached to the back of her bathroom shelf and found exactly what she was looking for; back when Victor Krum invited her to the Yule ball she had wanted to look amazing and did not disappoint which she had been told she certainly hadn't by nearly the whole school. Before the ball she had tried and tested so many hair sprays, moose's, gels, conditioners and of course potions, whether it was a muggle product or a magical product she tried it and in the end she had found the right product. Mrs Silva's frizzles free hair potion, it said on the bottle that it was guaranteed to make even the wildest of hair tame and leave you with perfect silky smooth curls. After applying the potion and following the directions it worked its magic perfectly and so Hermione brushed her teeth quickly before returning to the dorm.

All the girls were still asleep like when she had gotten up, so seeing a really good excuse to make an entrance later at breakfast when everyone would be there, Hermione's dressed as fast as she could in her sexy casual clothes. This outfit was made up of a yellow ¾ length one sleeved top, with a slope neck with short denim short shorts which she quickly placed her wand in the side pocket and a black studded belt, attached to the belt she placed her black and white sunglasses before adding on the non-sleeved arm a fingerless black with white stripped glove. On her feet she placed black high heels which had black ribbons which made a cross pattern up to her knees. The last thing that she put on was her black chocker on her neck and a sliver watch on her wrist. Once dressed Hermione quickly grabbed her denim and red handbag which she had enlarged inside, quill and parchment before making her way out of the room and down the stairs to the common room as quietly as she could; managing not to wake any one else up.

As Hermione had guessed Ron would not be waiting for her in the common room for breakfast, as normal. He never did walk her to breakfast like any of the other boyfriends did with their girlfriends but then again she knew he would still be in his dorm room fast asleep thinking he had gotten away with cheating on her, boy was he going to get a shock today. Hermione ran, well walked as fast as she could in heels, out the common room and up to the Owlrey, were the second part of her plan would start. When she arrived in the Owlrey she was grateful to see that it was empty, she quickly got to work on the two letters she planned to send. The first was a howler to Ronald Billius Weasley himself and the other was to his mum. Hermione knew this was really harsh but he deserved it after what he had done to her and besides Mrs Weasley might as well here it from Hermione, Ginny was sure to tell her anyway so either way Ron was going to get shouted at. Hermione used two different school owls to send her letters the one she used to send to Mrs Weasley was the quickest the school had and the letter was sure to reach Mrs Weasley by lunch that very day.

Once she had finished it was roughly time for Hermione to make her grand entrance in the great hall; the time of her revenge was upon her. Hermione swiftly shrunk the ink and quills she had brought down before placing them in her hand bag and making her way to breakfast. Stage two of her plan was complete, now to stage three.

When she arrived just outside the double doors she could see that the hall was packed with hungry students trying to get their breakfast. Hermione strutted herself down between two of the house tables, looking like a supermodel as she went, swaying her hips from side to side. Every head in the hall turned to look at her as the room fell silent in shock, before there was a wave of wolf-whistles from boys all around the great hall, Slytherin included. An attractive smile slowly creeped on to her innocent deep red lips, as she moved, she took a quick look over at the Slytherin table, still smiling to see an open mouthed Draco Malfoy staring at her. She laughed inside her head as she sat down next to Ron and across from Harry and Ginny.

"Bloody hell Hermione, you look bloody amazing" Ron spat out, she turned to him to see he had his mouth and eyes wide open and a tiny amount of saliva dripping from the corner of him mouth; gross.

"Thank you, Ronald. Though you total ruined that complement by swearing" she replied bitterly. However, before he could ask if there was anything the matter, which to be honest Hermione didn't actually think he had noticed the way she had just spoken to him; Ginny butted in....

"Is it a special occasion, Hermione?" Ginny asked stuffing a fork full of her food into her mouth.

"No." Hermione stated, beginning to fill her plate with food.

"Oh Ron, how is Lavender doing?" Hermione asked keeping extremely calm. The whole Gryffindor table turned deadly silent. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lavender trying to slowly sliding down her chair and under the table to try and get out of her sight. She would be next whether she wanted to or not. She smiled innocently at Ron who began to stutter. From the silence at the Gryffindor table, the rest of the school was now quiet waiting for someone to say something. Everyone around the hall waited in anticipation to find out what was going on between the couple.

"W...what...ddd...do you...you mean........how...how would I know ...h ... howwww... Lav...Lavender Brown is?" Ron stumbled.

"Oh look the mails here" Hermione observed, ignoring what he had just said, as she expected, her Howler flew straight to Ron and sat down in front of him. All around the hall everyone once again stopped at the sight of the howler. The envelope begun to shake dangerously...

"What have you done Ron? Who would send you a howler?" Ginny asked, to which in reply she received a very confused and afraid stare and a shake of the head.

"Ron, I think you better open it mate, might as well get it over and done with." Harry said quickly, however not quick enough as the envelope burst open realising a very angry ear clenching scream,

**RONALD BILLISUS FUCKING WEALSEY**

**HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU BASTARD. **

**I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW STUPID I WAS TO THINK THAT I COULD TRUST YOU, NEVER AGAIN. **

**YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!**

**I CAUGHT YOU MAKING OUT WITH THAT SLUT LAVENDER FUCKING BROWN IN THE LIBRARY YESTERDAY EVENING, YOU MAN WHORE.**

**YOU KNOW WHAT? I REALLY HOPE YOU GOT THAT FUCKING SLUT PREGANT OR THAT SHE GIVES YOU A DISEASE. **

**DON'T YOU DARE THINK THIS IS OVER, I WILL NEVER LET YOU GET A WAY WITH WHAT YOU DID TO ME WITH JUST A HOWLER. **

**NO ONE MESSES WITH A GRANGER, ESPECIALLY ME.**

**YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING BASTARED OF A MAN WHORE. RONALD WEASLEY. **

**Hermione Jane Granger**

Once her howler had finished Hermione turned her body so she was facing him directly looking in to his eyes. She brought her hand up and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. He instinctively brought his hand up to his now very red cheek, in pain; as a faint handprint appear on his cheek.

She laughed lightly and stood up. Harry and Ginny sat, and looked up at her, they both looked like they had been stunned.

"You didn't realize I knew did you?" Hermione asked in a surprisingly calm voice. He was such a git, deep down inside she was sure he must have known she would be in the library, it was after all her territory. Ron just looked down at the floor with a sad look on his face and shook his head. Hermione let out another laugh and turned around to face the whole hall who was still listening intently to the fight.

"Pathetic, isn't he" Hermione said. She looked down upon her boyfriend. "Isn't it pathetic the fact that he could only get a slag like Lavender Brown to shag him?" Hermione stated. Hermione heard sudden gasps and whispering erupt from the hall. She wasn't finished yet. She turned to face Lavender Brown. Lavender looked mortified that she had been brought to the attention of the whole.

"Oh, hey Lavender, don't think I would forget you. I know you are sleeping with my boyfriend, well if you can even call it sleeping." Hermione paused to let everyone comprehend the new information. "Good luck, I hope you have a great life with this bastard, but be warned when he cheats on you don't expect any sympathy from me, because you wont get it, you bitch." Hermione said pointing to Ron. Hermione then glanced down at Ron,

"You are beyond pathetic, Ronald Weasley" she stated before punching him, giving his a massive shining black eye.

Hermione slowly made her way down the Gryffindor table to receive many pitiful looks. However she continued to walk with her head held high and a satisfied smile on her face. Once she reached the double doors she turned her face around to look directly at Ron who had been watching her leave.

"Oh and Weasley. You're dumped and our friendship is over, so don't ever try to speak to me again." Hermione said a smile plastered all over her innocent face; she walked out of the great hall smiling to herself.

Today was going to be a long day for Ronald Weasley especially as she just slipped about 10 laxatives, a potion to give you huge purple and green pus filled boils all over your body for at least a week and her favourite a potion which with give the drinker the allusion that his man bits have been cut off; which of course they haven't for a week at the most, in to his food and drink whilst everyone had been concentrating on the howler. This not including the fact that Ginny would surely find away to hurt her brother for doing this to one of her closest friend and of course not forgetting the fact that his mother would know everything by the end of the day no matter what happens, due to her letter.

Overall Hermione could see today being a good day.

A/N Hope you like it. I would like to dedicate to all the people who have ever had a boyfriend cheat on them. I hope that this fic helps them realise they deserve better in the first place. Revenge is sweet.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Whether it's good or bad, just let me know what you think. However if you didn't like it could you please tell me why and what you would change to make it better.


End file.
